


Open the Door

by Aural_Kindling



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Exploration, Masturbation, Other, Shapeshifting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Kindling/pseuds/Aural_Kindling
Summary: Meditate. Relax. Feel himself. Shift. He got really good at it. And as an added bonus, he got to know every inch, every muscle of his body. He knew how everything worked, how everything moved. How everything felt. And it wasn’t too long before he started practicing simple humanoid body shifts, too.
Relationships: Fero Feritas (solo)
Kudos: 7





	Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I am a trans writer who has often struggled with dysphoria, particularly relating to sexual activity and expression. Trans body exploration through shape-shifting can be harmful in media when done carelessly or exploitatively, especially when done by cis people. But for me, this is a form of expression I can relate to, so please come at this piece from a place of respect. Rude people will not be tolerated.

Fero doesn't get along with others too well. For some reason, it seems like everything he says just rubs people the wrong way. It’s always been like that as far back as he can remember. And because of that, Fero has spent a lot of time focusing on self care, self love, and cultivating an appreciation for his own body.

He was quite surprised the first time he shifted. He was alone. It was quiet. He could feel the clouds passing by. The grass basking in the sun. The ants moving around the crumbs left over from his meal earlier that morning. He didn’t need to eat, but he did enjoy it.

He wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular. He was stretching. Arms above his head. He let out a yawn, and his hand fell to his chest. He felt _there_. He was there. His chest moved up and down with every breath. He focused on the motion. The cool intake. He felt his shoulder muscles expand and contract with the rhythm.

His mind darted briefly to a memory of some birds he saw taking flight outside the loft of his barn. He could feel his arms. They were like wings. His eyes closed, he could almost imagine each feather, vibrating in the air. He moved his arm up from his chest, over his neck and to his face. He touched his nose lightly. Imagining what it would feel like to have a beak there.

And in an instant, he was changed. The shift startled him right back though, in the blink of an eye. It was so quick that if he was stubborn enough, he could convince himself that nothing had happened. Could have, if not for a small, stray feather he caught sight of when he stood abruptly to leave.

Over the coming months, he practiced this. Meditate. Relax. Feel himself. Shift. He got really good at it. And as an added bonus, he got to know every inch, every muscle of his body. He knew how everything worked, how everything moved. How everything felt. And it wasn’t too long before he started practicing simple humanoid body shifts, too. Making his hands slightly bigger. Then slightly smaller. Moving on to more substantial shifts. Larger torso. Smaller legs. And every time, he was tempted to try more.

One afternoon, as a storm was rolling in and the skies grew dark, he decided to experiment. The low lighting of the loft helped ease his initial embarrassment. He didn’t know why he felt embarrassed, but he simply had not thought this would be possible until now, and he wanted to understand how everything worked before anybody else could see. He laid back on his usual pile of hay. Staring up at the ceiling. He let out a brief sigh of commitment and began running his fingers along his neck. They were cool to the touch, his neck warm and his heartbeat increased. He lingered on the skin there, softer than anyone would assume.

He pushed his hand into the top of his shirt. The act of penetrating that layer of protection, of feeling that which others can’t see, made his blood run fast. He was surrounded by silence. He was growing hard. He began rubbing his collar bone, feeling it protrude. He ran his fingers across his chest, lightly brushing past his hardening nipples. The sensation on this part of his body which did not normally receive this sort of attention made him bite his lip with a yearning he rarely let himself indulge in.

His other hand, frozen in place until now, began gliding its way along the edges of his shirt, just above his pant line. He ran his finger horizontally in this crevice, and let the sensation of both hands on his skin consume his thoughts. A bird cried out just outside the window, and for the briefest moment, it nearly shifted him, but he managed to stay focused by lightly flicking at his nipple. This both shocked and excited him. He was determined to try other humanoid shapes today.

His cock was already swollen and aching to be touched, but he wanted to focus on other things first. He began moving his hand again, rubbing it along his flat chest. He pictured the breasts of the people in his life, their bounce, the give. He began to imagine the muscles, the pull of them. How they would feel under his shirt. And slowly, but surely, he began to feel his chest rise. It was only slightly, but it was enough to exhilarate him, to draw him into the new experience. His rubbing turned into light cupping. He wanted to feel their weight. He squeezed them, pulled them, lightly caressed them. He even tried blowing on them.

Every new sensation sent waves of pleasure into this throbbing cock. This was next, he knew. But he was not done. He rolled over in the hay, laying stomach down on the wood. The sudden pressure on his cock was somewhat painful, but he wanted to see them, perfect and squished against the ground. He let his shirt hang open as he rocked himself lightly back and forth against the hay. They moved so beautifully, back and forth. He could hardly believe what he was feeling. It was like learning he could have something he knew he always wanted, but never dared to dream about having. It felt right.

He rolled back over. Perhaps this was enough for today. He was overwhelmed with emotions, and he wasn’t sure if he should process those first or continue on like he had planned. He spent a lot longer than he expected thinking about this. He cried a little, and his pleading cock grew soft. He may have even taken a nap there. When he reached up to feel his chest again, it was flat. He let out a sigh; a sigh of frustration or exhaustion, he was not sure.

He could hear the distance rumble of thunder and feel the electricity in the air. He lazily began touching his stomach, rubbing along the crevice between his shirt and pants again. He was half out of it by now, but still interested in exploring more. His hand dipped into the top of his pants. His stomach was hairy and moist from his earlier teasings. His cock was still soft, but warm. It brushed along the top of his hand as he slid it along his abdomen before reaching down between his thighs. He grabbed at the flesh there and imagined someone else’s hands. As he grabbed, he occasionally let his nails dig in. This sparked his hungry and he moved his other hand down into his pants to grab at his other inner thigh. His cock began to swell again. His finger began tracing his anus, teasing his senses and he closed his eyes.

His cock, hard as it needed to be, began pulsating. He guided his hand to his member and began stroking. He let out a small moan as his previous denial had only heightened his nerves there, it seemed. He moved his hand up and down, pausing occasionally to rub around the tip. While his other hand still grabbed at this inner thigh and teased at his balls. This all felt too good. He was getting carried away, and if he didn’t slow down and concentrate, he would lose this immediate opportunity to try something new.

He removed his second hand and stopped the rapid motions on his cock. He simply held it, hard and throbbing in his hand and began to imagine what it would feel like if it were smaller. If the excess skin from it shrinking could act as flaps. He tried imagining how it would feel to grind his clit against someone, against his fabric. He applied some pressure to his engorged length, groaning in pleasure from the tightness of his hand, and to his astonishment, it began to shrink. Still hard, still his, but more sensitive. In fact, it was almost too sensitive in this moment, and it retracted towards his body. And before he knew it, he had a clit.

Again, a wave of emotions rushed over him. He was horny, excited, scared, and bursting with joy. His hand no longer gripping anything, he began moving his fingers in a circular motion, taking in all of the bumps and flaps there. It felt wonderful, and he spread his legs wide to explore more. He began to imagine someone thrusting into a hole he did not yet have, but stopped. That part may come later, he thought, but that would take a bit more practice and a lot more effort than he had left in him this evening.

And yes, it was evening. By the time Fero Feritas found himself stomach down, rubbing his clit feverishly in the barn, the storms had arrived and night had started to fall. He felt more in tune with himself than he had in a while. Finally allowing himself to try something he had always thought he would enjoy. And as he peaked, he cried out in that silent barn as waves of pleasure washed over him, and he shook. He could feel his form returning as his growing flesh leaked residual cum. It was hot and wet and warm. His every nerve was screaming. And he was slowly catching his breath.

This was probably not what Severea and Galenica specifically had in mind when they gave him this ability, but he had never felt so blessed as he laid back and started thinking about what all this could mean for him going forward. He laid there for what felt like hours. Now almost totally exposed. If not to others yet, then to himself. He really did have a _lot_ to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> [speaking about Fero shifting] 
> 
> "...and all you have to do is, for a brief moment, like, open the door to that."
> 
> -Austin (Spring in Hieron 10)


End file.
